Feiertage (oneshot)
by Delmelia1991
Summary: (ACHTUNG KEINE TP-STORY!)/(ATTENTION NO TP-STORY!) Fortsetzung zu Videospiele


Feiertage

Es war der 19. Dezember und eben hatte Chris die Weihnachtsfeier der Bogenschützen verlassen. Er war gerade auf halbem Wege zu Hause angelangt, da piepste sein Handy ihn an. Er trat die Bremse seines Fahrrades, mit dem er unterwegs war, und sprang vom Sattel ab, sodass er mit einem Bein links und einem Bein rechts vom Fahrrad stand. Dann zog er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte den Knopf zum entsperren des Bildschirms.

„Oh, eine What's App Nachricht von Jonah", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und drückte auf ‚_anzeigen_'.

Sofort erschien auf dem Display die Nachricht, die der Ältere ihm gerade geschickt hatte:

Hey. Bleibe noch etwa ne halbe Stunde. Nachher noch Lust zu zocken?

Chris verspürte augenblicklich einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatten er und Jonah auf der Feier noch mit ihrer Trainerin rumgeblödelt und dumme Sprüche über seine „vermeintliche" Beziehung zu dem Älteren gemacht. Und genau hier lag das Problem. Diese Art der Gespräche verletzte Chris immer wieder, denn seitdem die beiden an einem Nachmittag tatsächlich zueinander gefunden hatten und sogar miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte Jonah Chris… nun ja, es war nicht so, dass er ihn gemieden hatte, doch es schien so, dass er, immer wenn sie drohten ‚alleine' zu sein, eben dies zu vermeiden schien. Gerade zu als ob er Angst davor hatte mit Chris allein in einem Raum zu sein.

Und all das, obwohl er dem Jüngeren nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mal beteuert hatte, dass er nichts von dem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, bereuen würde.

Innerlich musste Chris bitterlich auflachen. Dann öffnete er die Tastatur um zu antworten.

Zur selben Zeit gab Jonah's Handy plötzlich ein Brummen von sich. Daher nahm er es vom Tisch auf und öffnete die Nachricht:

Ne, sorry. Mamas Cousine ist immer noch da und fährt auch erst in zwei Tagen wieder nach Hause. Ein andern Mal vielleicht.

Er lächelte bitter und verstaute das Handy in seiner Jackentasche, ehe er anschließend aufstand und sich von der geselligen Runde verabschiedete.

„Sorry Leute, aber ich muss morgen noch arbeiten. Muss früh raus. Schöne Weihnachten und guten Rutsch euch allen!"

Alle Anwesenden verabschiedeten den Jugendlichen und so verließ er das Gemeindehaus in Richtung seines Hauses.

Zu Hause angekommen legte er seinen Haustürschlüssel auf der Kommode im Flur ab, zog die Schuhe aus und ging direkt in die Küche.

Dort saßen bereits seine Eltern und seine kleine Schwester beim Abendessen.

„Hallo, da bist du ja. Wie war die Feier?", fragte ihn seine Mutter.

„Ganz cool. Hier, habe ich beim Ausschießen gewonnen", präsentierte er seinen Preis.

„Toll. Hannah hat uns ihren Preis auch schon gezeigt. Schien ja wirklich toll zu sein. Apropos, Hannah hast du deine Schulsachen für morgen schon gepackt?", wandte ihre Mutter sich nun an die Jüngste des Hauses.

„Mach ich gleich Mama", entgegnete diese und aß rasch den Rest von ihren Nudeln auf.

Dann stand sie auf, stellte ihren Teller in die Spüle und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Gerade wollte Jonah ihr ins Obergeschoss folgen, da stoppte ihn sein Vater.

„Hey, was ist mit Abendbrot?"

Doch Jonah schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich möchte nichts. Hab keinen Hunger. Ich muss auch noch was für morgen tun. Gute Nacht."

Und so verschwand der Jugendliche nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an.

„Jonah?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme.

Er sah auf und erblickte seine Schwester in der Tür.

„Was gibt's Hannah?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen, was mit dir los ist. Du bist in letzter Zeit so komisch."

Jonah setzte sich auf.

„Wieso bin ich komisch?", fragte er seine kleine Schwester.

„Na ja", begann das junge Mädchen, „erst warst du vor ein paar Tagen richtig toll drauf. Du hast ganz viel gelacht und viele Witze gemacht. Dann wurdest du auf einmal so komisch und heute Abend dann wieder warst du völlig anders als sonst."

„Ach ja, bin ich das?", fragte Jonah nun mehr leicht genervt und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen.

„Hör mal Brüderchen, ich mag vielleicht jünger sein als du und einiges nicht verstehen, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Ich merke, dass mit dir etwas ist und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass es mit Chris zu tun hat."

Sofort fühlte sich Jonah ertappt, fuhr erneut hoch und starrte seine Schwester verwirrt und mit einem Hauch Entsetzen in den Augen an.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?!"

„Aha, also ist es Chris?", hakte sie nach.

Wieder ließ der große Junge sich rücklings zurückfallen und seufzte: „Und wenn schon..."

„Siehst du, schon wieder. Immer wenn es um Chris geht, bist du in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig drauf. Was ist los mit dir? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Ach Hannah, lass mich doch bitte einfach in Ruhe. Musst du nicht noch deinen Ranzen packen?"

Nach diesen Worten war dem Mädchen klar, dass sie ihren großen Bruder nun doch besser in Ruhe lassen sollte, damit er sie nicht anmeckern würde. Also ging sie und verschwand in ihrem eigenen Zimmer.

Und Jonah? Tja, der musste sich eingestehen, dass Hannah völlig Recht hatte. Natürlich war Chris derjenige, um den sich in all den Tagen seine Gedanken gedreht hatten. Und das zu recht, denn auch wenn es ihm erst so richtig bewusst geworden war, nachdem er an jenem Tag früh abends aufgewacht war und diesen zarten Jungen im Arm hielt, er liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn wirklich und obwohl er vorher nur immer was mit Mädchen hatte, war er überglücklich über diese Fügung gewesen war.

Doch was war dann? Auf einmal schien es ihm, als ob der Jüngere ihm aus dem Weg gehen würde. Wann immer die beiden, ob nun verabredet oder zufällig, aufeinander trafen, schien Chris ihm permanent auszuweichen. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Kontakt per Handy. Es war nicht so, dass Jonah wie ein frisch verliebtes Dummchen von Mädchen pausenlos versuchte seinen Schwarm zu erreichen, aber jedes Mal wenn er Chris, aus welchem Grund auch immer, schrieb, beantwortete Chris die Nachrichten nur halbherzig, sobald sie einen ‚_bestimmten_' Inhalt aufwiesen.

Zugegeben, es war nicht so, dass Jonah sich große Sorgen machte… Nein, es machte ihn halb wahnsinnig! Nun war er tatsächlich so weit gegangen, hatte sich gehen lassen und hatte sein Herz geöffnet, weil er sich schon vor einiger Zeit sicher war eben solche Signale bei Chris wahrgenommen zu haben. Und nun sollte es das gewesen sein? Dieses Gedankengefecht zerriss den Jungen innerlich beinahe und so beschloss er schließlich, die Dinge eben einfach zu lassen wie sie waren… wenn es scheinbar eh schon wieder etwas Vergangenes war…

Die Tage vergingen und schon bald war es einen Tag vor dem Heiligen Abend.

Jonah war noch mit der Feuerwehr auf einer kurzfristigen Übung gewesen und gerade erst wieder mit der Truppe am Gemeindehaus angekommen.

Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, verließ er das Gebäude und ging zu seinem Fahrrad. Er öffnete das Schloss und wollte gerade aufsteigen, da vernahm er hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme.

„Hey…"

„Hey…", entgegnete Jonah dem Jüngeren, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich war bei dir zu Hause. Da hat mir deine Mom erzählt, dass du eine Übung hast."

„Und?"

Eine kurze Stille legte sich über die beiden.

„Na ja… ich wollte halt mit dir reden."

„Worüber?"

Jonah's kurz angebundene Art verunsicherte Chris etwas, weshalb er kaum merklich schlucken musste.

„Ich… wollte dich fragen, warum du mich so meidest?"

Jonah konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich? Dich meiden?! Spinnst du?! Du bist doch derjenige, der auf keine Sms von mir wirklich reagiert und mir permanent aus dem Weg geht und jetzt behauptest du **ich **meide **dich**?!"

Chris war etwas erschrocken über die Reaktion des Älteren er wirkte mehr als nur aufbrausend. So kannte Chris ihn nicht. Doch auch er wurde leicht wütend.

„Ja … Ja aber, du bist doch derjenige, der immer nur mit ein paar Worten auf meine Nachrichten antwortet, was soll ich denn da denken?!", schrie er nun beinahe schon, im Unterton schwang eine leichte Verzweiflung mit.

Doch Jonah hatte genug. Er war es leid immer wieder mit dem Jüngeren in Konflikt zu kommen.

„Ach komm, weißt du was? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Es ist mir scheiß egal, was du denkst. Denn für mich ist in deinen Gedanken ja eh kein Platz, also was soll's! Lassen wir das einfach und tun so, als wäre das nie passiert!"

Mit diesen Worten stieg Jonah auf sein Fahrrad und verschwand in den ersten Zügen der heranbrechenden Nacht.

Wieder waren einige Tage verstrichen und inzwischen fieberten alle dem heiß ersehnten Jahreswechsel entgegen. Feuerwerke wurden gekauft und die Tage, wie kurz vor Weihnachten, rückwärts gezählt. Alle freuten sich bereits auf die bevorstehende Party… nur einer nicht.

Jonah lag in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, wie er es bereits an Weihnachten schon getan hatte. Er ließ seine Gedanken streifen und versuchte den Kopf wenigstens etwas frei zu kriegen…

Aber egal was er tat und woran er dachte das Endresultat war stets der Gedanke an den jungen in den er sich verliebt hatte. Das war fast so heftig wie sein allererster Liebeskummer, den er damals gehabt hatte.

Wieso nur war Chris so verändert gewesen? Was hatte er getan, dass der Jüngere ihn so sehr mied?!

Jonah begann Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen und drehte sich auf die Seite um ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

Gerade hatte er die Augen geschlossen, als seine Schwester plötzlich gegen den Türrahmen klopfte.

„Jonah? Mama will noch ein paar Sachen für das Raclette kaufen. Ich soll fragen, ob du mit willst."

„Nein, ich möchte nicht."

Hannah seufzte und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als sie inne hielt. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder zurück und sah ihn an.

„Jonah?"

„Was denn noch?", fragte der Junge, jedoch nicht genervt.

„Es ist Chris oder?"

Jonah öffnete die Augen und sah auf.

„Warum?", meinte er dann.

„Warum was?"

„Warum musst du kleiner drei Käse hoch eigentlich immer Recht haben, hm? Ja, es ist Chris."

„Also habt ihr euch wirklich gestritten?"

„Ja, haben wir. Vor ein paar Tagen."

„Und worüber?", fragte sie und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Ach das ist… das ist …kompliziert…"

„Was ist denn kompliziert daran, wenn man verliebt ist?"

Jonah sah seine Schwester plötzlich mit einem solch entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass sie unwillkürlich kichern musste.

„Ja Brüderchen, glaubst du denn ich bin so blöd? Du benimmst dich wie so ein junges naives Küken dem der Freund gerade das Herz gebrochen hat."

Jonah konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was Hannah da sagte. Zu überrascht war es, dass er für seine kleine Schwester solch ein offenes Buch war. Wo er doch eigentlich derjenige ist, der ihr gute Ratschläge geben sollte.

„Tja, da hast du mich wohl durchschaut. Aber das ist auch egal. Es hat sich eh erledigt."

Nun merkte das Mädchen auf.

„Wieso das?"

„Tja, für Chris scheint das wohl keine große Sache gewesen zu sein. Und ich war wirklich so dumm mich sogar in ihn zu verlieben…"

Er hielt kurz inne, ehe er seine Schwester erneut ansah.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ist das denn gar kein Schock für dich?"

„Was denn, dass du auf Jungs stehst? Wieso sollte es? Ich meine nach den Blödeleien die ihr beide immer zusammen macht. Da ist es doch kein Wunder wenn aus Spaß plötzlich mal Ernst wird."

Jonah konnte nicht anders. Zu sehen, dass seine kleine Schwester wohl doch schon viel erwachsener war, brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln und so wuschelte er ihr nur mit der Hand durch das Haar und stand auf.

„Na los komm, Mama wartet."

Hannah musste ebenfalls lachen und stand auf. Als sie gerade an der Tür angelangt waren, drehte Jonah sich noch einmal zu seiner Schwester um.

„Hannah?"

„Ja?"

„Danke", lächelte der Ältere nun.

„Klar doch", gab diese ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln zurück.

„Aber eins noch… erzähl's nicht Mama und Papa. Das mache ich selbst… irgendwann…"

Daraufhin lächelte Hannah lediglich erneut und da wusste Jonah, dass sie es ihren Eltern nicht sagen würde.

Sobald alle Einkäufe im Auto verstaut waren, wollte Jonah gerade zu seiner Schwester ins Auto steigen, als sein Handy klingelte. Es war seine Exfreundin Laura, mit der er vor zwei Monaten in Freundschaft auseinandergegangen war, sodass sie sich noch immer gut verstanden und hin und wieder auch etwas zusammen machten.

Dennoch war er etwas überrascht über ihren Anruf, was er auch nicht verbergen konnte.

„Hey Laura. Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?"

_Hi. Tja ich war selbst ganz überrascht. Marie hat mich gerade angerufen. Sie will auf diese Silvester-Party in diesem neuen Lokal und hatte mich gefragt ob ich mitkommen möchte._

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

_Na ja, ich dachte wir können zusammen hin, weil sie ja auch mit Chris kommt, daher-_

„WAS?!", unterbrach Jonah das Mädchen plötzlich, „Chris geht mit ihr dahin?!"

_Ja, das hat sie gesagt. Aber ich versteh nicht, was ist denn los?_

„Hör mal Laura, kann ich dich zurückrufen? Ich muss da erst mal was klären!"

_Äh… klar, kein Problem. Dann also bis nachher._

Und schon hatte der Junge aufgelegt und war wütend ins Auto eingestiegen, wo seine Mutter und seine Schwester schon auf ihn warteten.

„Jonah, Schatz ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Sag mal darf ich mit Laura auf ne Party gehen? Ist ne kleine Silvester-Feier im ‚_Luigi's_'."

„Ja, warum nicht. Aber dann bist du zum Essen nachher gar nicht da oder?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid."

„Na ja, ist schon gut. Aber nächstes Mal soll Laura eher anrufen, wenn ihr so was einfällt, dann muss ich nicht so viel einkaufen."

Und mit diesen Worten startete seine Mutter den Wagen und wenig später rollten sie bereits vom Parkplatz.

Am Abend stand Jonah vor dem ‚_Luigi's_' und wartete auf Laura, Marie und… Chris.

Ob der Jüngere wusste, dass er auch hier sein würde, oder war das einfach nur eine spontane Idee von Marie?

Jonah spürte einen Funken Unsicherheit in sich aufkeimen und ihm wurde plötzlich flau im Magen.

Himmel, er war wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen, das –

„Hallo Jonah, da sind wir", begrüßte ihn eine vertraute Stimme und als er den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte gefror ihm sein Herz augenblicklich.

Denn neben der Besitzerin der vertrauten Stimme, waren auch deren Freundin Marie und Chris angekommen und – Jonah traute seinen Augen nicht! Chris hatte seinen Arm lässig um Mari gelegt und vermied es den Älteren anzusehen.

In Jonah brodelte es, nein es kochte und schließlich konnte er seine Wut und Enttäuschung nicht mehr verbergen.

„Du blödes Arschloch!", schrie er plötzlich, machte einen Schritt vor und holte aus.

Es war kein harter Schlag und dennoch reichte die Wucht aus um Chris zu Boden zu bringen. Entsetzt kreischten die beiden Mädels auf und sahen verwirrt Jonah hinterher, wie er wütend um die nächste Straßenecke verschwand.

Sofort halfen sie Chris wieder auf, der sich daraufhin bedankte und auch gleich entschuldigte.

„Sorry, aber ich glaube heute Abend wird das nichts. Ich muss auch los."

Ziemlich verdattert wussten die Mädchen gar nichts zu sagen und so war auch Chris schließlich um die Ecke verschwunden.

Dort sah er einige Meter weiter Jonah stehen, der gerade mit seiner Mutter telefonierte, sie solle ihn bitte unbedingt abholen.

Chris wartete bis Jonah das Handy wieder in seine Jacke steckte und trat dann an den Älteren heran.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er schließlich.

„Halt die Klappe und hau ab, wenn du die nicht noch eine einfangen willst!", entgegnete Jonah wütend und dennoch mit gepresster Stimme.

„Aber ich will, dass du mit mir redest."

„Was, du willst, dass ich mit dir rede? Ausgerechnet **du**?!"

Nun war es Chris, der zunehmend wütender wurde.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Problem? Du bist es doch, der mich zuerst nur mit mageren Nachrichten abgespeist und mich dann ganz ignoriert hat!"

„Was hab ich?! Ich glaube du tickst nicht mehr richtig! **Du** gehst mir doch aus dem Weg seitdem wir es miteinander gemacht haben!"

Peinlich berührt sah sich Chris um, merkte jedoch, dass sie allein in der Straße waren.

„Aber ich gehe dir doch überhaupt nicht aus dem Weg! Du ignorierst mich doch seitdem das passiert ist!"

„_**Passiert ist**_, wenn ich das schon höre! Du sprichst das ja geradezu aus, als wäre das der größte Fehler deines Lebens gewesen!"

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas. Dann sprach Jonah wieder.

„Aber ist ja auch egal. Ich will darüber nicht mehr reden. Was gewesen ist soll man ruhen lassen und _das_ war einmal!"

Nun schwiegen sie tatsächlich. Keiner von ihnen beiden konnte sagen, wie lange sie so dort nebeneinander standen, doch tatsächlich regten sie sich erst wieder, als Jonah's Mutter mit dem Auto vor ihnen hielt.

„Oh, hallo Chris, du bist ja auch hier."

„Ja, hallo Mrs. Miller."

Jonah stieg wortlos ins Auto ein, als seine Mutter Chris fragte, ob er auch mitwolle.

„Danke, das ist nett von Ihnen", antwortete er und stieg ebenfalls ins Auto ein.

Während sie fuhren schwiegen sie beide.

„So Chris, ich fahr dich noch kurz rum, wenn du möchtest."

„Ach nein danke, das hat keine Eile. Meine Familie ist nicht zu Hause. Meine Eltern feiern bei einer Tante von mir und meine Brüder sind bei ihren Freundinnen. Ich kann ganz in Ruhe nach Hause schlendern."

„Gut wie du möchtest. Aber wenn du allein bist, kannst du doch auch mit uns feiern, oder Jonah?"

Doch Jonah war das alles ziemlich egal.

„Macht was ihr wollt, aber ich komm nicht mit rüber zu Joachim. Ich bleibe hier und gehe in mein Zimmer. Ich habe keine Lust zu feiern. Außerdem fühle ich mich nicht gut."

„Oh… na dann… dann kannst du ja sonst auch mit Jonah hochgehen?"

Chris nickte zögerlich.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Und so ging Jonah's Mutter wieder ins Nachbarhaus, während Jonah und Chris in ihr Haus gingen.

Jonah schwieg eine ganze Zeit bis Chris ihm hoch in sein Zimmer gefolgt war.

Dann brach er sein Schweigen.

„Was willst du eigentlich?"

„Mit dir reden."

„Ich glaube du hast genug gesagt. Geh einfach."

Chris holte kurz Luft ehe er weiter sprach.

„Nein, vielleicht hast du genug gesagt, aber ich noch nicht und ich werde nicht gehen bevor ich dir das gesagt habe."

„Bitte", entgegnete Jonah genervt und ließ sich mit dem Rücken zu Chris auf sein Bett fallen, „tu, was du nicht lassen ka-."

„…h… ie…e d…ch…"

Obwohl diese Worte so sehr genuschelt waren, dass Chris damit wohl sogar bei dem Spiel stille Post versagt hätte, glaubte Jonah diese seine Worte ganz genau verstanden zu haben. Und dennoch konnte er nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Was…? Was hast du gesagt…?"

„Ich… ich liebe dich…", brachte Chris nun mit schwacher und doch bestimmter Stimme hervor.

„J-J…Ja, ich liebe dich Jonah Miller und es ist mir völlig egal, was du denkst!", rief er nun mit zunehmender Sicherheit in der Stimme, die sich nun jedoch Stück für Stück in eine Art sentimentale Hysterie steigerte.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit dir nach diesem Tag passiert ist, oder was ich dir getan habe, dass du mich scheinbar so hasst, aber ganz egal was es auch war, ich will einfach nicht, dass du glaubst, dass ich -!"

Plötzlich wurden seine letzten Worte, die schon einem verzweifelten Jammern gleichkamen abrupt erstickt.

Jonah hatte ihn gepackt und geküsst. Augenblicklich ließ sich Chris in diesem überwältigenden Moment mitreißen und ließ sich sofort in den Kuss fallen. Wie hatte er sich nach diesen Lippen gesehnt?

Nach diesen starken Armen, die ihn so besitzergreifend an sich pressten, dass sie keine Zweifel offen ließen wem er gehörte?

Der Geruch des Älteren, eine Mischung aus seinem körpereigenen Geruch und einem leichten Männerduft, den Jonah täglich auftrug?

All diese Dinge schienen Chris mit einem Schlag wieder an diesen einen Tag zu erinnern und so rannen ihm vereinzelte Tränen über die Wangen. Tränen der Freude.

Jonah schmeckte plötzlich etwas Salziges und löste sich etwas von dem Jüngeren.

In seinen Gedanken formulierte er bereits eine Frage, doch dieser Moment brauchte keine Worte. Zu eindeutig, zu klar schien plötzlich alles um sie herum und tief in ihnen drinnen zu sein. Und so zog der Ältere den Jungen nur erneut in einen tiefen, intensiven Kuss und selbst wenn in diesem noch Zweifel gewesen wären, so wären sie spätestens mit diesem Kuss dahin gewesen.

Jonah presste Chris so sehr an sich, dass dieser bald beinahe keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte, doch er selbst war so erfüllt von diesem tiefen Verlangen, dass er das gar nicht merkte.

Was er allerdings merkte war, wie Jonah nach dem Saum seines Shirts griff und ehe er's sich versah, hatte der Größere ihm selbiges auch schon über den Kopf gezogen. Doch Ungleichheit durfte nicht herrschen, dachte sich der Jüngere und so entkleidete auch er den Oberkörper des anderen.

Inzwischen hatten sie ihren Kuss gelöst und betrachteten nun einander ganz genau. Dabei fuhr Chris mit seinen zarten, eher feminin wirkenden Fingern sanft über Jonah's Brust, seinen Bauch und fuhr dabei jeden einzelnen Muskel nach. Jonah wartete geduldig während der Jüngere seinen Oberkörper erforschte. Dann brachte auch er seine Hände ins Spiel und ließ sie über Chris's Bauch und Rücken gleiten wobei er ihn wieder an sich heranzog.

„Bevor wir jetzt weitergehen, will ich nur eines wissen."

Chris schwieg und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Meinst du das auch Ernst? Liebst du mich wirklich?"

Da rollte erneut eine kleine Träne Chris's Wange hinab und er lächelte einfach nur still.

Und genau das war es, was Jonah wollte. Alles wonach er sich sehnte, die Antworten, die er brauchte, fand er in dieser einen Träne und dem Lächeln des Anderen. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

Nun war es sicher.

Nun war _er_ sicher.

Und so führte er den Kleineren zum Bett und drückte ihn sanft darauf. Noch ein letztes Mal küsste er ihn, ehe er begann den Hals des Jungen zu küssen. Doch er küsste ihn nicht nur, er leckte über die helle Haut, biss sanft hinein und liebkoste so nicht nur den Hals sondern auch das Schlüsselbein und schließlich auch die Brust des Jüngeren. Dieser seufzte und stöhnte unter diesen Berührungen und seine Stimme wurde geradezu heiser, als Jonah seinem Schritt näher kam.

Dieser öffnete die Hose der Jüngeren und zog sie ein Stück herunter. Durch den Stoff von Chris's Boxershorts konnte er dessen wachsende Erregung deutlich sehen und verspürte dadurch plötzlich ein solches Gefühl der Freude, dass er nicht anders konnte, als die erhärtende Körperstelle durch den Stoff hindurch sanft zu küssen.

Chris schrie leise auf und beugte seinen Rücken durch.

Doch Jonah ließ keine Gnade walten und so zog er schließlich den dünnen Stoff beiseite und nahm Chris's Glied vorsichtig in seine Hand. Der hielt beinahe die Luft an so aufgeregt war er.

Doch schon bald war er gezwungen wieder zu atmen, als ihm Jonah's Lippen ein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen entlockten. Völlig überwältig krallte Chris seine Finger in das Haar des Größeren, als dieser begann an _ihm_ zu lecken und zu saugen.

Chris glaubte bald ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Jonah, bitte… du sollst auch…Ich will nicht allein…"

„Ich komme schon auf meine Kosten, keine Sorge."

Doch die Wahrheit war, dass er selbst es kaum noch aushielt. Er wollte Chris endlich die letzten Kleider vom Leib reißen und endlich in ihn eindringen. Und so tat er dies auch. Ehe Chris wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Jonah ihn und auch sich selbst völlig entkleidet doch anders als beim ersten Mal konnte und wollte Jonah sich nicht zurückhalten und so packte er Chris und stieß ungehalten in ihn hinein.

Chris konnte die Gefühle regelrecht spüren, die sich in den letzten Tagen im Inneren des Älteren angestaut hatten. Die Angst, die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz.

Doch auch konnte er scheinbar all das spüren, was jetzt in ihm vorging. Und das machte ihn glücklich. Mit jedem Stoß den er spürte, war er den Tränen der Freude näher und schließlich kamen sie beide zu ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt und als Jonah erschöpft auf Chris hinuntersank, schloss der ihn sofort in seine Arme und beide waren überglücklich, dass sie einander endlich wieder halten konnten.

Später saß Chris in Jonah's Bettdecke gehüllt auf dem Bett und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

„Alles okay?", fragte Jonah als er das Zimmer betrat und Chris etwas zu trinken gab.

„Mehr als das", antwortete der Kleinere glücklich, „Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wie wir beide uns so sehr in Missverständnisse verrennen konnten."

Jonah setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und zog ihn an sich. Sofort lehnte Chris seinen Kopf an seine Brust.

„Tja, ich schätze wir sind einfach beide ziemliche Dickköpfe, meinst du nicht?"

Chris lächelte.

„Kann sein."

Da plötzlich gab es einen Knall. Und noch einen.

Die beiden sahen wieder aus dem Fenster. Das Feuerwerk war losgegangen, was nur eines bedeuten konnte.

„Frohes neues Jahr mein Schatz", hauchte Jonah mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gegen Chris's Schläfe ehe er dort einen Kuss platzierte.

Danach küssten sie sich noch einmal.

Dann stand Jonah auf und suchte Chris ein T-Shirt und eine Shorts von sich raus, denn schließlich mussten ihre Eltern _es_ ja _noch nicht_ erfahren…


End file.
